id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Lady in the Mirror
Lady in the Mirror is a costume for Mary which can be obtained from the Event Store. She is also an NPC for the 2019 Halloween Castle Banquet Mystery Event. Appearance Mary's skin tone is sheet white and her hair is sky blue with indigo streaks. Her eyes are navy blue and her skin is cracked, similar to the skin texture of Joseph Desaulniers' non-photoworld form. She wears a blue-violet version of her original dress. Castle Banquet Mystery All of the Lady in the Mirror's clues can be found in the Castle Chamber. Clue Conclusions - Who Dares Disturb the Lady in the Mirror? The bloodline never used the mirror for introspection, therefore, the Lady in the Mirror has always been isolated from the ancient mirror world. During her spare time, the Lady in the Mirror would often observe village life through the ancient mirror. Through the broken mirror, she watched villagers work in the same dry field every day, eat at the same table, and even sleep at the same hour... And this was their entire world. Even then, it was better than living in a stagnated old castle. The lady in the Mirror was disgusted with the ordinariness and hopelessness of her surroundings and began to dream of a different life. - A Strange Figure in the Ancient Mirror Has the once-mighty Bloodline fallen so far as to allow their prey to sit on equal footing? Look at these uneducated people! Self-proclaimed "guests" are devoid of manners, behaving like fools in front of the Lady's mirror. The sight of those ugly and shabby reflections in the mirror was the last straw. What's even more ridiculous was that the arrogant Count stood by and did nothing, and instead, was trying his best to change the world's view and seek their approval with a banquet. It appears the fears of his clan was not unfounded. - Each Banquet Guest Carries An Ulterior Motive. Uncovering secrets is the Lady in the Mirror's favourite pastime. When the Lady in the Mirror overheard the argument between the Reservist and the Huntsman, she also discovered the church's plan. It seemed that if the Count continues in his naive illusions, the Tome and the castle would soon be replaced with new masters. But the Lady in the Mirror never belonged to the castle. She didn't even belong to herself. The mirror world was her all, but it was also her prison. So, wherever the drama goes, she'll always find an opportunity to cause havoc. - There are Always Unwelcomed Guests at a Banquet. What a sly old man! He noticed the change in the Lady in the Mirror and graciously invited her to the banquet. In fact, he only wanted to subdue her. But the once eccentric and surly Count was now letting her come and go as she pleased. The Lady in the Mirror felt more and more confused by the master of the castle; in order to protect his Bloodline, he had given up his freedom. Now he's even hiding his fangs and wings, giving up his identity for this meaningless banquet. How foolish the Count, and yet, how envious she was! What he had given up was the freedom and power that she had longed for but could not obtain in her mirror world! - New Opportunities Arisen in Chaos. The reservist has gone off the beaten path and is even targeting the Lady in the Mirror. Perhaps she never understood the real purpose of the Lady's existence in the castle. The mirror world is interconnected, and the eyes that look into it are also being watched by others. A request made in front of a mirror can always be heard by someone with an ulterior motive. But, there's no harm in making the situation a little more interesting. However, what is about to happen at the banquet will definitely not stay buried. After unlocking '- New Opportunities Arisen In Chaos.', the player will be able to claim the reward Parasol. Trivia * This costume has its own exclusive graffiti - Beauty Tips. * (TBA) Gallery Category:Costume Category:NPC Category:B-Costume Category:Bloody Queen